1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated marker for delineating the shape and/or position of a snowplow that is subject to an obstructed view, and more particularly, to a new and improved blade guide. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with a snow plow blade attached to a vehicle and is described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications.
2. Discussion of the Art
Snow plow blades are commonly attached to the front of vehicles for the purpose of removing snow from undesirable locations. When used for plowing, the blades are generally lowered toward and positioned adjacent the surface being plowed. In the plowing position, a driver""s view of the plow blade is often obstructed by the front portion of the vehicle to which the plow blade is attached. As a result, it is often difficult for the driver to determine the exact location of the opposing lateral edges of the plow blade and the angle of the plow blade relative to the axles of the supporting vehicle. Also, drivers of other vehicles, such as overtaking vehicles, are often not able to see the plow blade.
To overcome these problems, it is known to attach a pair of markers or blade guides to the snow plow blade. Such conventional blade guides are essentially posts or stakes that project upwardly from the opposing lateral sides of the snow plow blade. More specifically, each conventional blade guide is attached at or near a lateral edge of the snow plow blade to assist in delineating where the lateral sides of the blade are positioned. Further, these conventional blade guides assist the driver in determining the angle of the blade relative to the axles of the vehicle to which the blade is attached.
Nonetheless, it remains difficult for the driver of a vehicle equipped with a snow plow blade having conventional blade guides to see the blade guides necessary to determine where the opposite lateral edges of the blade are located and to determine the angle of the plow relative to the axles of the vehicle at all times. These difficulties are particularly troublesome during periods of low visibility, such as during non-daylight hours, bad weather, and the like. Further, conventional blade guides do little to assist the drivers of other vehicles to see the snow plow blade under such conditions.
The present invention provides new and improved blade guides for overcoming the above-reference drawbacks and others.
In accordance with the present invention, a blade guide adapted to be attached to a snow plow blade is provided. The blade guide comprises a mounting bracket for attachment to a snow plow blade, a member extending upwardly from the mounting bracket relative to the snow plow blade, and a light source operatively attached to the member for illuminating the blade guide.
In accordance with a principle feature of the present invention, the bracket comprises a spring portion and a mounting portion. The spring portion provides flexibility to the blade guide relative to the plow blade.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the member is hollow and tubular.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a cap slidably engages a distal end of the tubular member thereby sealing the tubular member.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the light source is a lighting harness having a plurality of light bulbs positioned along it length. The lighting harness is operatively positioned within the tubular member along the length of the tubular member.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the light source is a lighting harness having a fiber optic element positioned within the tubular member and illuminating the length of the tubular member,.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the blade guide further comprises a wiring harness connected to the light source. The wiring harness is adapted to be connected to a power source of a vehicle to which the snow plow blade is capable of being attached thereto.
A main advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of improved blade guides for a snow plow blade attached to a vehicle that allows a driver of the vehicle to determine the position of the lateral sides of the snow plow blade.
Another primary advantage of the present invention is the provision of improved blade guides for a snow plow blade attached to a vehicle that allows a driver of a vehicle to determine the angle of the blade relative to the axles of the vehicle.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of improved blade guides for a snow plow blade attached to a vehicle that allows drivers of other vehicles to see the location of the snow plow blade.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.